1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to designer mailboxes with removable decorative side panels and more particularly pertains to decorating the side panels of mailboxes through the use of removable panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mailboxes with decorative features is known in the prior art. More specifically, mailboxes with decorative features heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of decorating mailboxes to enhance their appearance are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of mailboxes with decorative features. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,512 to Wise discloses a mailbox with a transparent cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,610 to Grabowiecki discloses a display mailbox with interchangeable inserts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,769 to Todd discloses a removable mailbox cover display.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,986 to Kobilarcik discloses a mailbox assembly with flag housing assembly.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,285 to Wise discloses an illuminated mailbox support with photo-cell for enhanced illumination visibility.
In this respect, designer mailboxes with removable decorative side panels according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of decorating the side panels of mailboxes through the use of removable transparent panels.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved designer mailboxes with removable decorative side panels which can be used to decorate the side panels of mailboxes through the use of removable transparent panels. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.